heyarnoldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Персонажи
Персонажи Арнольд и члены его семьи * Арнольд * Дедушка Фил (Grandpa 'Steely' Phil) * Бабушка Пуки (Grandma Pookie, Gertie) * Митци (Mitzi), сестра-близнец дедушки Фила * Арни (Arnie), странный кузен Арнольда, живущий за городом. Коллекционирует катышки, любит читать ингредиенты на продуктах. * Майлз (Miles), отец Арнольда * Стелла (Stella), мать Арнольда * Прадедушка * Прапрадедушка Постояльцы «Сансет-Армс» и члены их семей * Оскар Кокошка (Oskar Kokoshka), безработный иммигрант из Восточной Европы (видимо, Чехословакии) * Сьюзи Кокошка (Suzie Kokoshka), жена Оскара ** Нэнси (Nancy) and Малыш оскар (Baby Oskar), сестра и племянник Сьюзи (Нэнси не проживала в «Сансет-Армс») * Эрни Поттс (Ernie Potts), занимается сносом зданий * Мистер Хьюн (Mr. Hyunh), иммигрант из Вьетнама, повар в мексиканском ресторане ** Май Хьюн (Mai Hyunh), давно пропавшая дочь мистера Хьюна (не проживала в «Сансет-Армс») * Мистер Смит (Mr. Smith), таинственный человек, который не разговаривает с остальными постояльцами и не показывает своего лица (проживал только в первом сезоне) * Лана Вейл (Lana Vail) (проживала только в первом сезоне) * Мистер Парди (Mr. Purdy) (проживал только в первом сезоне; его озвучивает сам Джозев Парди) Некоторое время в «Сансет-Армс» проживали [[Джеральд («Gerald Comes Over»), Ронда («Rhonda Goes Broke»), Дино Спумони и Дон Рейнольдс («Partners»). Одноклассники Арнольда и члены их семей * Хельга Дж. Патаки (Helga G. Pataki), задира, тайно влюбленная в Арнольда ** Большой Боб Патаки (“Big” Bob Pataki), ее отец ** Мириам Патаки (Miriam Pataki), ее мать ** Ольга Патаки (Olga Pataki), ее старшая сестра * Джеральд Мартин Йоханссен (Gerald Martin Johanssen), Arnold's best friend ** Мартин Йоханссен (Martin Johanssen), его отец ** Миссис Йоханссен (Mrs. Johanssen) (имя неизвестно), его мать ** Джейми О Йоханссен (Jamie O Johanssen), его старший брат ** Тимберли Йоханссен (Timberly Johanssen), его младшая сестра * Гарольд Берман (Harold Berman), толстый драчун и хулиган ** Джерри Берман (Jerry Berman), его отец ** Мэрилин Берман (Marilyn Berman), его мать ** Тетя Гарольда (имя неизвестно) * Фиби Хейердал (Phoebe Heyerdahl), самая умная девочка в классе, лучшая подруга Хельги ** Кио Хейердал (Kyo Heyerdahl), ее отец ** Риба Хейердал (Reba Heyerdahl), ее мать * Ронда Веллингтон Ллойд (Rhonda Wellington Lloyd), девочка из богатой семьи, считающая себя королевой моды ** Брук Ллойд (Brooke Lloyd), ее мать ** Бакли Ллойд (Buckley Lloyd), ее отец * Лайла Сойер (Lila Sawyer), милая девочка, приехавшая из сельской местности, на которую «запал» Арнольд ** Мистер Сойер (Mr. Sawyer), отец Лайлы * Стинки Петерсон (Stinky Peterson), долговязый мальчик, родом из Арканзаса ** Отец Стинки ** Дедушка Стинки ** Бабушка Стинки ** Дядя Стинки (Uncle Stinky), его тоже зовут Стинки ** Скуики Петерсон (Squeaky Peterson), возможно кузина Стинки («False Alarm») * Юджин Хороуитц (Eugene Horowitz), ходячий несчастный случай ** Нейт Хороуитц (Nate Horowitz), его отец ** Миссис Хороуитц (Mrs. Horowitz), его мать * Сид (Sid), мальчик склонный к паранойе ** Рей (Ray), его отец ** Мать Сида (Появляется в сериях «Parents' Day» и «On the Lam») * Таддеус «Керли» Гаммельторп (“Curly” (Thaddeus Gammelthorpe), психопат ** Мистер Гаммельторп (Mr. Gammelthorpe), отец Керли * Торвальд (Torvald), самый взрослый ученик в классе, который несколько раз оставался на второй год («Tutoring Torvald») ** Мать Торвальда * Шина (Sheena), девочка, которая не любит насилие ** Эрл (Earl), ее дядя, лодочник ** Шелли (Shelley), ее тетя, школьная медсестра * Лоренцо (Lorenzo), мальчик из богатой семьи, у которого нет времени на то, чтобы быть ребенком ** Мать Лоренцо (Lorenzo's mother) * Игги (Iggy), мальчик заботящийся о своей репутации крутого парня ** Мать Игги * Брейни (Brainy), странный молчаливый мальчик преследующий Хельгу * Надин (Nadine), юный энтомолог, лучшая подруга Ронды * Парк (Park) * Роберт (Robert) * Пипод Кид (Peapod Kid), дословно «Мальчик-Стручок» (его так прозвали за то, что в самой первой серии он играл в школьном спектакле бобовый стручок) * Джоуи Стивенсон (Joey Stevenson) Дедушка Фил в серии «Back to School» тоже был одноклассником Арнольда. Другие ученики школы № 118 и члены их семей * Билли (Billy) * Барт (Burt), бойфренд Конни * Большой Джино (Big Gino), the boss of the school mafia * Девочка из «Костра» (Camp Fire Lass), герлскаут, продающая шоколадное печенье * Куки (Cookie), шестикассница * Шоколадный мальчик (Chocolate Boy), мальчик одержимый шоколадом * Конни (Connie), шестиклассница, с которой у Джеральда было свидание; лучшая подруга Марии * Эдмунд (Edmund), приятель-шестерка Вольфганга * Глория (Gloria), девочка внешне похожая на Хельгу, но с лучшим характером * Мария (Maria), шестиклассница, с которой у Арнольда было свидание; лучшая подруга Конни ** Отец Марии * Мэри (Mary), одна из жертв Большой Пэтти * Мэри-Маргарет (Mary Margaret), президент компьютерного кружка ("Arnold's E-Files") * Хорек Микки (Mickey the Weasel), вероломный пятиклассник * Вольфганг (Wolfgang), самый большой хулиган в квартеле * Катринка (Katrinka) * Людвиг (Ludwig), хулиган, конкурент Вольфганга * Рут Мак-Дугал (Ruth P. McDougal), шестиклассница, в которую был влюблен Арнольд * Шиван (Siobhan), третьеклассница-вундеркинд * Симона (Simone), шестиклассница * Майк Смедвик (Mike Smedvick), бывший ученик, который угодил в тюрьму для несовершеннолетних * Томми (Tommy), бойфренд Марии * Большая Пэтти (Пэтти Смит) (Big Patty, Patty Smith), грубая драчунья-шестиклассница ** Мать Пэтти ** Отец Пэтти Работники школы № 118 и члены их семей * Доктор Блис (Dr. Bliss), детский психолог, ставший психоаналитиком Хельги * Мисс Фелтер (Miss Felter), a временная учительница, в которую влюбился Арнольд * Мистер Фрэнк (Mr. Frank), учитель шестого класса * Лейтенант-майор Гус (Lieutenant Major Goose), учитель класса Арнольда на недолгий срок (после мисс Словак и перед мистером Симмонсом), солдафон. Во время Вьетнамской войны муштровал мистера Йоханссена. * Работница столовой (Lunch lady) * Мистер Пэкинем (Mr. Packenham), учитель пятого класса * Шелли (Shelley), тетя шины и школьный врач * Роберт Симмонс (Robert Simmons), учитель Арнольда (с второго сезона) ** Перл (Pearl), мать мистера Симмонса ** Чак (Chuck), дядя мистера Симмонса ** Питер (Peter) and Джой (Joy), друзья мистера Симмонса, который он считает своей семьей * Мисс Словак (Miss Slovak), первоначальный учитель класса Арнольда (в первого сезона) * Директор Уорц (Principal Wartz) * Тренер Джек Виттенберг (Coach Jack Wittenberg) ** Тиш Виттенберг (Tish Wittenberg), его жена, занимающаяся с командами девочек ** Такер Виттенберг (Tucker Wittenberg), его сын, учится в школе №118 * Фаркус (Farcus), уборщик ("Прогул") Ольга Патаки была помощницей мистера Симмонса в серии "Учительница-практикантка". Прочие персонажи и члены их семей * Мистер Бейли (Mr. Bailey), работник городского архива * Бетти (Betty), женщина, в которую был влюблен мистер Лайхлитер * Мадам Бланш (Madame Blanche), цыганка, продающая волшебные средства * Бриджет (Bridget), глава секретной организации (Эй, Арнольд! (полнометражный мультфильм)) * Цезарь (Caesar), человек, который сменил много работ * Мистер Камачо (Mr. Camacho), владелец «Эль Пацио», ресторана, в котором работает мистер Хьюн * Камилла (Camille), ассистентка Джонни Стичеса * Карлос (Carlos), Dance instructor ("Summer Love") * Агата Колфилд (Agatha Caulfield), любимая писательница Арнольда * Сесиль (Cecile), друг по переписке Арнольда из Франции * Суперинтендант Чаплин (Superintendant Chaplin), чиновник, надзирающий школы города * Черис (Cherice), девушка, в которую был влюблен Джейми О * Хлоя (Chloe), девочка, в которую влюбился Джеральд, хотя ей нравился его старший брат * Мэр Дикси (Mayor Dixie), женщина-мэр Хиллвуда * Рей Доппель (Ray Doppel), певец, подражающий Диноо Спумони * Эдуардо (Eduardo), друг родителей Арнольда, по чьей просьбе они отправились в Сан-Лоренсо * Робби Фишер (Robbie Fisher), чемпион игры в китайские шашки, с которым у дедушки был матч-реванш спустя 40 лет * Флойд (Floyd), владелец загородного бара * Фрэнки Джи (Frankie G.) и его приятели: Тони Би (Tony B), Филли Ди (Philly D.), Джоуи Си (Joey C.) и Час (Chas), крутые ребята, промышляющие воровством в магазинах * Советник Глэдхэнд (Councilman Gladhand), член городского совета * Равин Голдберг (Rabbi Goldberg), равин Берманов * Мартин Грин (Marty Green), мясник * Джузеппе (Giuseppe), водитель картов * Бомж (Grubby man) * Харви (Harvey), почтальон * Хиллари (Hillary), женщина, появлявшаяся по многих сценах ("Das Subway") * Jacques (), waiter at Chez Pierre restaurant * Davy Jones (), a singer (voiced by Davy Jones himself) * Jimmy Kafka (), Grandpa Phil's old friend and rival * Mickey Kaline (), a formerly famous baseball player * Inge (), German nanny hired by Patakis for short time * La Sombra (), a villain who threatened the tribe of the Green Eyed * Leichliter (), a dramatic critic and director * Lola (), Ernie Potts's girlfriend * Loraine (), Councilman Gladhand's secretary * Lucky (), a fireman * Ronnie Matthews (), Phoebe's favorite pop star * Maurice (), actor who plays The Abdictor in a TV show * Monkeyman (), a poor skinny man who fights crime on the streets * Nashville Ned (), the Radio DJ * Daniel Newton (), documentary film director * Madame Parvenu (), owner of a finishing school * Mona (), Murray's girlfriend (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) * Murray (), a bus driver (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) * Patrice (), Charice's friend * Pigeon Man (), a gentle outcast who preferred to associate with pigeons rather than people. * Pop Daddy (), a character on a television show watched by Gerald and Arnold. * Pinkerton (), Big Bob's employee * Officer Pudney (), a woman officer of police * Sammy Redmond (), a rich man who befriends Arnold ** Alan Redmond (), his son * Red (), Mr. Scheck's assistant (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) * Revis () and Jackie Lee (), TV show hosters * Don Reynolds (), former Dino Spumoni's partner who wrote lyrics for him * Mrs. Ryle (), the real owner of Cupcake (Harold's Kitty) * Mr. Scheck (Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck) (), a developer who tried to tear down the neighborhood so he could build a mall (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) * Sandy (), Summer's boyfriend * Sewer king (), insane hermit who lives in the sewer * Stick () and Porkpie (), Mr. Green's friends ("Freeze Frame") * Stoop Kid (), kid who lives on a stoop and never leaves it * Summer (), a girl Arnold met at the beach, and developed a crush on * Arnold Skelter (), Miss Felter's boyfriend * Slim (), a skilled mechanical bull rider * Rex Smythe-Higgins (), old rival of Grandpa Phil ** Rex Smythe-Higgins III (), his grandson, Arnold's rival * Dino Spumoni (), a formerly famous singer ** Candy Maldonado (), Dino's ex-wife ** Jimmy Maldonado (), Candy's son * Dr. Murray Steiglitz (), a physician at Drymon Clinical Hospital * Johnny Stitches (), fashion designer * Nick Vermicelli (), Big Bob's business partner * Vic () and Morrie (), Oskar's friends with shady reputation * Mrs. Vitello (), a flowershop owner * Mr. Wacko (), a businessman who sells wrist watches * Willie, the Jolly Olly ice cream man () (Most often referred to as the "Jolly Olly ice cream man", Willie is the driver of an ice cream truck that is frequently seen driving around Arnold's town. Throughout the series, he has been depicted as unfriendly, deranged, depressed, and hated by his father (who happens to be his employer) ** Willie's father () *'Zamboni Jones' (), a psychic * Hilda (), Fifi (), Rhoda (), Harry (), Stumpy (), Gerard (), Kid (), Lulu (), kids who live in Cousin Arnie's hometown, and look like Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Harold, Stinky, Sid, and Lila respectively; characters of Arnold's dream Призраки * Four-Eyed Jack (), who haunts the Boarding House * Ghost Bride (Cynthia Snell) (), who killed her bridegroom and now haunts the cemetery * Haunted Train () and its mad conductor, that once a year appears on an abandoned train station * Headless Cabbie (), who gives rides in the park * Wheezin' Ed (), counterfeiter who haunts Elk Island now Животные * Abner (), Arnold's pet pig. Was a gift from the Green-eyed People at Miles and Stella's wedding from a water basket. Phil first thought to cook Abner but Stella decided to keep the pig * Angel (), Angel fish #2108 adopted by Eugene. * Big Caesar (), the legendary giant fish that lives in City Pond * Chester (), Arnold's carrier pigeon * Cupcake () a.k.a. Thurston (), stray kitten Harold was refusing to give back to its owner * Elbert (), Eugene's imaginary pet hippo. * Henry (), Eugene's pet fish killed by Arnold with a yo-yo * Glue Boy (), racing mule bought by Ernie, Oskar, and Mr. Hyunh who thought that it was a horse * Helga's parrot (), who was bought by Big Bob, lived at Arnold's, and was eaten up by Phoebe's monitor lizard * Lock Jaw (), an old, tired, graffiti-covered turtle that lived in the city Aquarium * * Lurkey (), Stinky's pet turkey, referred to as "Lurkey the Turkey", who came to an untimely fate when Stinky's family killed and ate him. * Pinky (), Billy's pet worm * Pooter () (1924-1927), a dog Grandpa Phil and Aunt Mitzi had when they were young, and whose death caused their 70 years long animosity * Monitor lizard (), Helga's unwelcome gift to Phoebe * Snappy (), Stinky's turtle who was used for an April Fool's Day prank * Sidney (), Sid's pet frog Интересные факты * Oskar Kokoschka is also the name of an Austrian painter. * Ludwig and Wolfgang are the names of the two "bullies" in the show. The names come directly from arguably the two most famous composers of all time — Ludwig van Beethoven and Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. * Gerald's last name is spelled "Johanssen", "Johanson", and "Johansson" in the show. Phoebe's and Stinky's last names have two variants: "Heyerdahl" / "Hyerdahl" and "Peterson" / "Petersen" respectively. Suzie Kokoshka's first name was also spelled "Susie", and Timberly's as "Timberley". * Fuzzy Slippers, Gerald's mysterious informant, never was seen in the show. Внешние ссылки * Hey Arnold! character guide *